En la Biblioteca
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Scorpius mira en la Biblioteca a Lily estudiar... ¿Qué pasará por su mente?


**En La Biblioteca**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy, sentado en una silla de la Biblioteca, observaba minuciosamente a Lily Luna Potter estudiar para su examen de Pociones.

No podía creer que se esforzara tanto para una materia que ni siquiera le interesaba, pero ahí estaba, con dos pilas de libros a su lado, intentando leer un grueso tomo de Pociones Avanzadas.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Observaba mechones de su pelo rojo castaño caer sobre su frente. Miraba como ella se los corría con un deje de cansancio. Y miraba como volvían a caer.

Sabía que ella no era muy estudiosa, pero aun así tenía muy buenas notas, cosa que sorprendía a la gente, porque lo único que hacía era pensar en nuevas tácticas para Quidditch.

También sabía que muchos chicos babeaban por ella, pero que ella no les prestaba atención, lo que le daba esperanzas a Scorpius.

Porque Scorpius Malfoy estaba enamorado de ella desde que Albus lo había invitado a ir a su casa y la había visto volar, a sus escasos doce años, incluso mejor que James, la había visto bajar y darse cuenta que su habilidad era solo en el aire, porque cuando intento caminar, se chocó con una pared por ir a saludar a su hermano.

Y lo que más lo había enamorado de ella era que cuando lo saludó, lo miró con esos ojos marrón oscuro que tenía, y le dijo:

—Hola y chau, Malfoy, no quiero idiotas en mi jardín —Y dicho esto le sacó la lengua, le sonrió y se fue, chocándose con más cosas en el camino.

Porque a Scorpius no le atraía nada que fuera (valga la redundancia) fácil y sencillo y ver a Lily, diferente, rara, con sus obsesiones por el Quidditch, las bromas de la tienda de sus tíos y escuchar Green Day, la banda de rock muggle que le gustaba, lo volvía loco y no había mejor diversión para él que observarla, hablarle o hacerla enojar.

Hacerla enojar. Su pasatiempo favorito. Pero es que Lily era fácilmente irritable, lo que le hacia la tarea más fácil al rubio. Pasaban un cuarto del día hablando tranquilamente, dos cuartos peleando y otro cuarto evitándose.

No era difícil pensar que ellos dos se gustaban mutuamente y las bromas de sus amigos y hermanos (Albus y James, obviamente) no hacían más sencilla la tarea de disimular.

Scorpius dejó de divagar cuando se dió cuenta de que Lily se había levantado y estaba devolviendo los libros a sus respectivos estantes.

Todavía le quedaban varios libros, así que Malfoy tuvo tiempo de pensar que haría, hasta que tomó una decisión que, quizás, no tendría vuelta atrás.

La siguió hasta un oscuro pasillo de la Biblioteca. Ella estaba revisando los bolsillos de su túnica para buscar una pluma... Y él la agarró por detrás y le dijo:

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto.

Y la besó. La besó con pasión. Con deseo. Y con desesperación. La besó hasta dejarla sin aire. La besó para acallar los deseos de su corazón. Y la besó, simplemente, porque la amaba.

Al principio ella no respondió. Estaba confusa. Su mejor amigo (y el chico del cual llevaba enamorada desde los doce años) la estaba besando. No lo podía asimilar. Ella, de todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Ella, ella estaba siendo besada por Scorpius Malfoy. El chico por el cual muchas suspiraban, la estaba besando a ella, su mejor amiga, la que compartía con él todo, la que jugaba Quidditch con él, la que le pegaba para que la soltara cuando le hacía cosquillas, la que le compartía ranas de chocolate... La estaba besando.

Poco a poco fue cediendo. Su boca se abrió un poco y le dio permiso a Scorpius para explorarla, mientras ella exploraba la de él. Scorpius la tomó de la cintura y la arrimó más a ella. Ella, por su parte, tenía sus pequeñas manos agarradas al suave pelo de Scorpius, y lo tironeaba por la pasión.

Scorpius la arrinconó contra los estantes, pegándose más a ella, intentando fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo...

Lily sintió el cuerpo del muchacho pegarse a ella, y se sintió agradablemente bien...

El entendía porque la Amortentia le olía a lirios, palo de escoba y libro nuevo. Y ella entendía porque seguía enamorada de él, aún después de verlo con muchísimas chicas más hermosas que ella.

En algún momento, Lily, empezó a pensar en su examen... ¡Su examen! Su T.I.M.O de Pociones era en diez minutos...

—Mmm... Scorp... Scorpius —intentaba despegarse de los labios del joven pero al mismo tiempo no podía, se deleitaba con unos labios tan suaves y carnosos—. Scorpius, tengo un examen —logró decirle, pero Malfoy seguía besándola con la pasión que llevaba dentro, una pasión que estaba siendo liberada después de tres largos años

Lily no quería separarse de los labios de Scorpius, pero debía llegar a su examen pronto ya que Slughorn, aunque fuera la hija de "El Niño Que Sobrevivió", no le tenía mucha estima después de la broma de cambiar todas la pociones por vomito de gusarapo.

Tenía que llegar al examen, así que se le ocurrió una idea, que, quizás le dolería mucho. A Scorpius, claro.

Levantó la pierna y al instante Malfoy sentía un agudo dolor en la entrepierna. Lily le había pegado. Y suponía el porqué.

—Te lo dije muchas veces Malfoy, no me retengas, porque te va a doler —le dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se alejó tarareando alguna canción muggle, mientras Scorpius se quedaba ahí, en el suelo, dolorido, pero disfrutando de la vista del trasero de Lily.

Y Scorpius Malfoy se dijo a si mismo que tendría más cuidado con la pelirroja que lo volvía loco.

Y mientras Lily salía de la biblioteca se dijo a si misma que estaba total y completamente enamorada de Malfoy, pero que, de todas formas, no la volvería ni un poco más femenina. Y con una sonrisa, se dirigió a su examen.

* * *

_Es mi primera historia, fic, one-shot, como le quieran llamar... sobre mi pareja preferida de la tercera generación Lily y Scorpius, espero que les haya gustado, como me gustó escribir la historia a mí :D_

_Historia reeditada el día 16/04/13_


End file.
